Purple
by WiseGirl24
Summary: The thing didn't say anything else afterward. I was slipping out of conciseness. Suddenly I felt a cold hard tip pierce my skin. It ripped though my skin straight to my heart. I screamed in pain and terror. I opened my eyes and saw the thing's eyes.Purple


Okay here is my story! I hope ya like it. I kno I didn't say it in the story but Dylan is 15, Percy 16 1/2, Nico 14, Annabeth 16, and Tyson is 8 in our years. And Rachel never gave the last prophecy from The Last Olympian.**

* * *

**

**7 Shall Go West**

Prologue

I franticly threw my hand to the back of my blonde head. I felt the cold, wet feel of my blood. I tried not to concentrate on it as I kept running. I could feel its presence still racing behind me. I ran faster and harder than I ever had. I was dodging trees and branches quickly. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark. I tasted the cold metal of blood in my mouth. I knew I needed help fast.

"You are losing strength, I can feel it," the creature chasing me yelled in a coarse voice.

I didn't answer; I needed to save my breath for running. But the thing was right. I could feel my legs getting heavier with each step. My vision was starting to blur. My breathing was getting more ragged.

I ran as far as I could till my legs finally gave out. I was breathing raggedly and heavily. I felt the things presence hover over me. I still couldn't see.

"You are a driven and determined girl. Though you have fallen."

"What do you want?" I spat out. Blood spewed out of my mouth as I spoke.

"Just for you to join us, why else?" the thing said smoothly.

"Why would I?" I said breathing heavily.

"It's quite obvious I would think?" it said calmly, "Life or death?"

"Death," I said my chest heaving. I didn't give any thought to my choice. I just knew I would never join its cause. I don't know what or who it is but I know what they want me for.

The thing didn't say anything else afterward. I was slipping out of conciseness. Suddenly I felt a cold hard tip pierce my skin. It ripped though my skin straight to my heart. I screamed in pain and terror. I opened my eyes and saw the thing's eyes. Purple.

Chapter 1

My name is Dylan Kate Andrews. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Yep that's right. My half-brother is the famed Percy! To me he is an annoying older brother I never had. I have shoulder length chocolate brown hair. And I'm short and skinny. I mostly live the whole year at Camp Half Blood. I sometimes visit my mom in New York and hang out in her apartment. It's not like I hate my mom but I don't exactly absolutely love her like Percy. We are like friends that exchange smiles and have small talk in the hallways. That's about it. Oh yeah. My eye color is purple.

My mom, Mary Andrews, is really nice if you are really good friends with her though. She is short like me with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Good lord! Percy get your fat ass out of bed! We have sword practice!" I yelled from the cabin bathroom.

"Uhh?" he moaned from his bed.

"I just said we have sword practice, come on!" I yelled again.

I dried my hair and threw on some shorts and my Camp Half-Blood shirt. I walked out to the bedroom, where Percy threw on his shirt too.

"Jeez! You take ages to wake up," I said while walking out the cabin door.

I breathed in the smell of camp. This place amazes me every time I walk out of Cabin number 3. I looked around at all the cabins. Man, I loved this place.

"You know you can wake me up like a civilized person right?" Percy asked as we were walking to the arena.

"Yeah. But that's no fun," I said smiling.

He laughed and gave me a brotherly punch in the arm. We made it to the arena when Percy saw Annabeth and jogged up to her. He gave her a hug and she punched him. Aww, they are so cute.

I went over to the dummies and pulled out Thalassa. It's Greek for sea. It was just a normal long hour of sword practicing. Halleluiah it went by pretty quick. We headed in the mess hall for lunch. Where Percy, Tyson, and me sat down for lunch. Tyson is going to be here till they clean up the underwater forge. They had a really big mess there. And he way Tyson has been acting I think he had a little part to do with the mayhem.

We went over to the hearth to give the offerings; I saw Hestia and I waved.

The rest of the day went on without anything major happening. Just another dull camp day. I walked in the cabin to a very disturbing scene. There on Percy's bed was him and Annabeth makin' out! Wow! I should have guessed it would've happened sooner or later.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I shouted.

They both shot up with their eyes big. Percy and Annabeth's hair was a little ruffled. Annabeth looked the most shocked.

"I…Uhh…oh…Percy…I got to go, bye!" she said hurriedly.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at Percy.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You and Annabeth were sucking faces just a minute ago! You could have had a little sign on the door that said: Warning do not come in! Making out in progress! Or something like that!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. I thought you would still be at archery. You always normally stay later." He held his hands up defensively.

I just glared at him at marched off to the shower. I was not in a good mood. Thank goodness Tyson didn't see that, I thought.

My head was just spinning in the shower. Normally showers calm down Poseidon's kids. Not tonight though. I took an extra long shower and came out to see Annabeth was gone and Percy was on his bed sleeping fully clothed.

I felt bad for yelling at them so I walked over and shook Percy. I told him that I was sorry and he gave me a hug and said it was fine. I went to bed and woke up in the worst possible mood ever. I wanted to yell at everyone who talked to me. And that's exactly what we did.

I made my way to my cabin with my rage growing in each step. I heard the faint sound of hooves in the grass. I knew it was either Grover or Chiron.

"Dylan! Wait up!" I picked the voice out to be Chiron. Great, just what I needed. An old horse telling me off or something.

"What?" I yelled as I spun around briskly.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You seemed of today. You missed plenty of the targets and hit Grover!"

"You know what? I don't give a shit! I don't want some old horse telling me that I had sucked majorly today! I figured that out!"

I spun back around and ran off to the lake. It clears my thoughts mostly. The lake was shimmering in the moon light. The tide was moving in and out slowly. I went over there and stuck my feet in. the instant my feet hit the water all my thoughts disappeared.

I went back to the cabin after an hour's time probably. I saw Tyson on the bed snoring like a train and Percy was in his bunk with his head under the pillow.

I went to bed and woke up to a normal day. Finally! We went to breakfast to see that Chiron had his serious face on. The whole camp could see it to. Just the energy around us said we are on our toes.

"The Oracle has spoken!" Chiron announced in a loud, authoritve voice.

The whole camp fell silent at those four words. We haven't had the Oracle speak since the war with the Titans.

We saw Rachel walk up to where Chiron was standing. We knew she was going to repeat it.

"7 shall go west

They must pass the test

The one who turned

Will return

Some will prevail

Some will fail."

We were silent. All of us were thinking about who will go. Suddenly with out thinking I stood up and pulled Percy up with me.

"We'll go!" I shouted.

Percy just looked at me then nodded.

"I'll go," Annabeth put in.

"I want to come!" Tyson shouted.

"Okay. I'll come too," Grover said.

"Fine," Nico sulked after Percy finally got him to come.

"Lacey!" I shouted. I wanted my best friend of course.

"Okay," she said as we all walked up to Chiron.

"You all are very brave. You must remember that not all of you will return," he said solemnly.

Lacey looked a little stunned. Lacey is my best friend at camp she is a daughter of Apollo. She has amazing aim, and voice.

"When can we leave?" I asked earnestly.

"After breakfast you can gather stuff," he replied.

All seven of us ate like pigs and rushed to get our stuff. We all came out with our items that suited us pretty well.

Percy had Riptide, I had Thalassa, Annabeth with her hat and dagger, Tyson had well…his hands, Grover had his pipes, Nico had his Stygian iron sword, and Lacey with her magical arrows that always came back and her favorite bow.

"May the Gods watch over you and protect you," Chiron said solemnly.

He was starting to get on my nerves with being all downerish and stuff. It was starting to bring me down.

Yes, I know this sounds cheesy but we wanted to make sure we all took the first step alive and together. We linked arms and all stepped out at the same time. So now we can say we lived for the first step.

"Well now where?" Nico asked dully.

Percy whistled and we looked up to see 4 Pegasi in the sky. They all landed. Percy and Annabeth's is Blackjack. Grover and Nico's is Ivy. She is an off white color. Tyson's is Pony. She is a brown one with white wings. Mine and Lacey's is Socks. He is black with white socks.

We all got on and went west.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Wanna leave me a reveiw? Plz and Thank you!

WiseGirl24


End file.
